Positivo
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Cuando Eren y Armin tienen un grave –pequeño- problema. Omegaverse]/EreMin/Contenido adulto
1. Prologo

"Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida" – Pablo Neruda

Una línea uniforme atraviesa las baldosas blancas, tiñéndose de su color por instantes. La fina gota se derrite entre las grietas y desaparece. Él permanece sentado, con las piernas dobladas y abrazado a ellas mientras mira como el agua que cae sobre su cuerpo se derrama en los azulejos trazando caminos perecederos hasta las rendijas de la coladera.

Afuera escucha el ajetreo común de cada lunes por la mañana pero no presta demasiada atención. Sin embargo, una voz hueca del otro lado de la puerta lo urge, casi con molestia. Y Armin decide que su tiempo en la ducha ha sido finalizado.

\- Ya voy – dice con la voz atribulada de un llanto que parecía no quererse terminar ahí.

Su compañero insiste con los toques en la puerta. El rubio se envuelve el cuerpo entero en una toalla grande para su considerable menudo tamaño.

\- Espero que no te hayas terminado el agua caliente – Jean entra al baño antes de que Armin responda.

Solo de nuevo, se permite abandonar el lugar directo a su habitación, a pasos bien medidos, pensativo y distante.

Nunca debió aceptar la salida con Eren. Eso no iba a traerle nada bueno…

[1]

 _El Omega es débil por naturaleza._

Así rezaba uno de los crasos libros que Armin solía leer después de clases. No porque realmente le gustara lo que ahí decían sobre su raza, sobre lo que ya se sabía de memoria. En realidad quería saber más de lo que un Omega era capaz de hacer para sentirse orgulloso de pertenecer a dicha raza.

\- Hola Armin – saluda Mikasa, una Alfa de ojos grises obscuros al punto de confundirse con el azabache que cubre el cielo por las noches.

Armin le regala una sonrisa abierta, grande y especial para ella.

Mikasa es su mejor amiga, es particularmente cariñosa con él a pesar de ser Alfa y él un simple Omega. Porque los Alfas no tienen permitido ser amables con Omegas que no son suyos o podría malpensarse.

En esta sociedad de cabeza, los Omegas pasaban a ser objetos más que personas. Y Armin odiaba que lo trataran con indiferencia o con demasiada delicadeza, como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

\- Hola Mika – le dice de manera amistosa, a Mikasa no le molesta porque es Armin y lo aprecia de un modo fraternal. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mikasa suspira.

No debería estar de ese lado de la universidad, donde los Omegas pueden estudiar. En todas las universidades del país había una división de ramas para cada raza.

Los Alfas por privilegio podían estudiar únicamente Ingenierías o Medicina Especializada.

Los Betas licenciaturas en Administración, Turismo o afines.

Y los Omegas, algo relacionado al Arte, Gastronomía, Trabajo Social, Música, Danza o Actuación.

Armin había elegido trabajo social, no era bueno en la cocina, ni en la danza, mucho menos en el arte. Así que mantener las narices pegada en los libros le pareció lo más apropiado para él.

Mikasa estudiaba Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales. Amaba las computadoras, los números y la vida asocial. Parecía llevarlo bien, se amoldaba a su parco carácter.

\- Me aburrí con Eren y sus amigos.

Oh, sí, Eren. El Alfa Supremo. Una de las razas más exclusivas entre Alfas. A diferencia de los Alfas comunes, los supremos poseían más fuerza física, velocidad e inteligencia, así como sentidos mejor desarrollados. Los Alfas Supremos podrían bien no estudiar nada y aun así conseguirían buenos puestos en las empresas a las que postularan, el primer lugar en cualquier fila a la que se formen. Son considerados antes que cualquier otra raza para brindarles el Seguro Social.

Son pocos en el mundo, pero valorados por la sociedad.

Y Eren provenía de una familia de Alfas Supremos puros. Ellos sólo podían mezclarse con Omegas en el más alto orden jerárquico.

Armin sabía que Eren estaba comprometido con Historia Reiss, una Omega rica y hermosa. Mikasa era su hermanastra, una de las hijas bastardas que tuvo Grisha Jaeger fuera del matrimonio, junto a Zeke, del cual nunca se hablaba. Eren y él se odiaban a muerte.

Arlet no conocía a Eren más que de vista, nunca entablaron una conversación. A Eren no le interesaba conversar con un Omega que no fuera Historia y Armin era demasiado tímido como para expresar su admiración por la raza de los Jaeger.

Sólo Mikasa era su única amiga Alfa, porque Jean, su compañero de piso que era un Alfa muy déspota y sincero no le dirigía la palabra, no después de que Jean intentó abusar de él, su celo había llegado antes de lo planeado y los Algas no suelen controlarse cuando un Omega despliega el dulce aroma que los caracteriza. Afortunadamente esa noche llegó Marco, el Omega de Jean y lo controló a tiempo.

Armin tuvo que salir del departamento porque una vez que la libido del Alfa se despierta, difícilmente se contiene. No regresó hasta que pasaron dos días, y encontró a un Marco completamente apenado cubierto de cardenales y chupetones rojizos, no hubo necesidad de palabras, el chico con bonitas pecas en el rostro olía a Jean por cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Ya veo, podría molestarse si no estás con él – desliza Armin por lo bajo.

Eren como Alfa era inconmensurablemente celoso con los suyos. A Mikasa la trataba indiferente, como a todos en general más la tenía en la mira todo el tiempo. Su amiga había alcanzado la etapa madura de su raza y su celo Alfa se vio corrompido por una Omega de rubia cabellera, la que parecía ser su destinada.

La familia Jaeger no estaba de acuerdo en que su hija Alfa se apareara con una Omega borde y sin una familia adinerada.

Annie Leonhart representaba un peligro inminente.

\- Sabías que quieren obligarme a casarme con Reiner Braun – inquiere. Armin se hace a un lado permitiendo que Mikasa se siente junto a él en la banca de madera, debajo del viejo roble.

\- No pensé que actuarían tan rápido – expresa Armin con la voz tranquila.

\- Sí. Grisha no quiere que la marque como mía. Seria horrible, ¿no? Annie no es Historia, no tiene un apellido rimbombante ni una posición económica deseable.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Dudo mucho que hagas caso de lo que tu padre quiere.

Mikasa chasquea la lengua.

\- Marcaré a Annie en estos meses, Grisha tendrá que irse del país por asuntos que no me conciernen y Carla es demasiado sumisa como para vigilarme. Además Eren entrará en celo muy pronto – señala.

Los dos miran al frente, un grupo de cinco Alfas está jugando ajedrez, Armin reconoce la cabellera chocolate y la escandalosa risa.

\- ¿En serio? – sorprendido, gira su rostro en dirección a la fémina.

\- Será la segunda vez en estos seis meses.

\- Y… seguramente él e Historia ya…

\- No, la verdad es que Historia y Eren se odian tanto que no pueden verse ni cinco minutos. No sé porque, ella es bonita y rica, debería sentirse feliz de ello.

\- Tal vez no la ama – razona el rubio. Mikasa alza las cejas.

\- Armin, en esta sociedad de mierda no importa si amas o no a tu prometido. Todos comprometen a los mejores Alfas con las mejores Omegas. Estoy casi segura que aunque no se amen, en cuanto los encierren en una habitación con el celo en todo su esplendor, no actuaran por su razonamiento sino guiados por el instinto. Es parte de su naturaleza. Los Omegas buscan ser follados por Alfas fuertes como mis hermanos.

Armin traga saliva. Mikasa no menciona directamente a Zeke, sabe de antemano que es el tema prohibido para los Jaeger gracias a las fuertes disputas que se maneja con Eren. Empero, ella tenía completa razón, los Alfas y Omegas buscaban protegerse, instinto de conservación. Los débiles se resguardaban en el yugo de los fuertes.

Y él no sería la excepción, en algún momento conocería a un Alfa que con su aroma lo seduciría, o al revés.

Los Omegas de clase media – baja normalmente no eran comprometidos, había algunos Alfa que se interesaban en ellos, y pertenecían a la clase media-alta o alta, esos eran los Omega afortunados. Y si no conseguían un Alfa a los veintiséis, la SSN (Sociedad de Selección Natural) les conseguía un Beta. Porque los Alfa son especiales y no cualquier Omega podía hacerse de uno.

Para los Beta todo era más sencillo. Él hubiera querido ser uno.

\- No es así. Puedes enamorarte de tu Alfa u Omega si tú quieres. Sólo necesitas conocerle, convivir con tu pareja. Si Eren se lo propone, podría enamorarse de Historia.

\- Suenas como un jodido romántico empedernido.

El rubio suelta una risita ligera, armoniosa y fresca como lo es la primavera. El sonido de su risa es dulce, y tiene un tono sedoso, a oídos de cualquier Alfa no es perceptible, pero no es lo mismo para el Supremo. Eren revira la testa en busca de aquel sonido contagioso, sus ojos verdes escanean los alrededores, hasta localizar la fuente de dicha risa.

Hay un Omega junto a Mikasa, es fácil reconocerlo por el aura azul claro que lo rodea, es algo que los Supremos pueden ver a diferencia de los Alfas comunes.

Y es virgen, porque ese azul puro y límpido sólo lo poseen los niños y niñas Omegas.

De pronto, Armin suelta feromonas que contaminan el aire, y es en ese instante que todos los Alfas, supremos o no detienen sus actividades para enfocar sus miradas hambrientas en la misma dirección que Eren.

Eren traga saliva duramente.

Desde la distancia reconoce unas hebras rubias, un rostro de facciones afinadas, y aunque los irises son invisibles desde su posición, está seguro que deben ser hermosos como el Omega.

Poniéndose de pie, decide que tiene que conocerle, deleitarse del Omega, mirarlo a los ojos. Su instinto de Alfa lo toma de la mano y lo acerca al aura pura de ese chico rubio.

\- Oh, oh – Mikasa voltea hacia Eren.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Armin cierra la boca abruptamente. Eren, el Alfa Supremo está parado frente a ellos, con los ojos bien abiertos, altivo, orgulloso.

Ambos se reconocen sin palabras, hay algo ahí que podría…

[2]

\- ¿Armin Arlet? – pregunta una enfermera Beta de cabellos rojizos y enormes ojos violetas.

\- Sí, soy yo – Armin se pone de pie como resorte. La fémina le regala un dulce sonrisa.

\- El medico Ackerman lo espera en el consultorio.

Traga saliva pesadamente, siguiendo los pasos de la enfermera. Indeciso, entra después de la pelirroja, quien con una dulce voz se excusa para dejarlos solos.

El medico está sentado detrás de un escritorio ergonómico, todo lo que yace en la superficie esta pulcramente acomodado, hay una placa de metal adornando el centro.

Levi Ackerman.

\- B-buenas tardes – saluda nervioso.

El medico es un Alfa, puede olerlo desde su posición. Y al parecer está soltero porque no hay aroma de Omega o Beta en su cuerpo. El hombre lo mira detrás de unas gafas de montura negra, sus ojos de plata lo acribillan como si él supiera algo que Armin ignora, y que piensa jugar con ello.

Armin cierra las piernas, incomodo. Los Alfas siempre le ponen los pelos de punta. Todos, menos unos.

\- Muy bien – comienza el galeno con su voz dura como el hielo – tengo los resultados de sus análisis de sangre.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que tengo, doctor? – el entusiasmo de Armin es ligeramente preocupante, su sonrisa parece la de un demente y no la de un chico de veinte años.

\- Felicidades, estas esperando un mocoso. Tienes tres semanas de gestación, si no me equivoco.

Levi chasquea la lengua molesto, un poco decepcionado por la reacción de su paciente. El chiquillo que yace en el suelo producto del desmayo.

\- Dios… ¡Isabel!


	2. No lo quiero

No sé qué está pasando que la página no me muestra los comentarios. De todos modos, gracias por comentar.

[…]

El aliento mana de su boca entreabierta. El labio inferior más regordete que el superior le temblequea ligeramente. Apoderándose un incontrolable sentimiento que le impide moverse de su lugar.

El médico que lo había atendido sigue a su lado, cerciorándose de que su paciente no vaya a desmayarse nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes mocoso? – Levi no es muy cuidadoso para hablar y presiente que el rubiecillo tiene la cabeza hecha un lio.

\- Mejor, señor.

\- Levi, - Armin lo mira confundido – que me llamo Levi, no señor.

\- Yo soy Armin no mocoso – contesta molesto, un poco.

Levi esboza una sonrisa ladina, traviesa.

\- Nos vamos entendiendo niñito. – Se aleja del blondo sacándose los guantes de látex quirúrgico, Armin se acomoda la cazadora obscura.

Hace mucho calor pero no quiere deshacerse de su prenda que lo protege de miradas ajenas. Ahora que conocía su estado, no pretendía llamar la atención. Lleva ambas manos a sus cabellos rubios halando de ellos. ¿¡Cómo carajos no se dio cuenta!? Mikasa iba a matarlo.

\- Te quedaras calvo si sigues tirándote el cabello de esa manera. – Comenta Levi fingiendo desinterés.

Parecía interesante como actuaba ese omega respecto a su estado. Porque si bien él no tenía hijos aun, había visto cantidad de rostros de omegas deformándose de amor y alegría al saber de una noticia tan inesperada como bella. Ser padres era algo que todo omega buscaba sin importar la edad. Aunque Levi estaba en desacuerdo de llenar el mundo con más mocosos irresponsablemente.

En el último mes había atendido cerca de veinte omegas jóvenes embarazados. Armin parecía ser uno de los omegas mayores que atendía sobre el embarazo, los demás chiquillos apenas rozaban los diecisiete. Todo era culpa de la imposición del alfa, que siempre quería pasarse por encima de las demás razas. Sobre todo de los omega.

\- No lo entiende, no puedo tenerlo – Armin titubea al hablar, baja de la camilla lentamente. Un mareo atronador se apodera de su cuerpo, tiene que sostenerse del borde para no caer de bruces.

Levi alza una ceja.

\- El aborto está penalizado, niño. Debiste pensártelo mejor antes de abrir las piernas. – Levi se ve acorralado contra su propio escritorio por un furioso Armin.

\- ¡No tiene por qué decírmelo!

\- Oi, suelta que

\- ¿Ar-Armin? – esa voz.

El rubio suelta abruptamente las solapas de la camisa de su médico. Gira la testa rápidamente, casi con violencia encontrándose con una mirada furibunda.

\- ¿Er-Eren?

\- ¿Se conocen? – Levi se pone derecho como una tabla. Eren frunce el ceño de repente y lo que observa delante de él no es precisamente algo agradable.

\- Sí.

\- Ehm… ¿qué haces aquí?

Y el alfa azabache entonces conecta sus neuronas. El aroma de Armin era tan fuerte por encima del suyo propio. Igual que el de…

\- ¿Él es el padre de tu mocoso? – suelta sin mucha dilación.

Los ojos de Eren que de por si son grandes, se abren mucho más ante la noticia.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

.

.

.

\- Ve al grano – Eren cruzado de brazos con esa mirada de mierda lo desarman por completo.

Para su mala suerte, Eren Jaeger trabajaba en el Hospital Central que pertenecía a su padre. Exactamente no sabía de qué. Sus conversaciones anteriores no llegaron a ese punto, pero el alfa supremo no estaba para nada contento con Armin.

Tenía buenas razones para enojarse.

La número uno; después de la intensa noche sexual, Armin lo había abandonado en esa enorme cama. Sin explicación alguna, sin responder a sus llamadas, sin noticias suyas.

Numero dos; lo había encontrado en una situación por demás comprometedora con otro alfa que no era su pareja ni mucho menos.

Eren es un alfa posesivo y excesivamente celoso con lo que considera su propiedad, y Armin Arlet era suyo, aun no lo marcaba como tal pero el apareamiento entre ambos se dio con éxito y además llevaba un hijo en su interior.

\- Yo…, tengo tres semanas de em-embara-ra-zo. – Dios, quería que la tierra se abriera y lo engullera completamente.

\- Ajá. ¿Y pensabas decírmelo, verdad?

No, Armin ni siquiera había calibrado la noticia como para anunciársela. Aunado a que él se había alejado deliberadamente por puro miedo e inseguridad. Era el alfa supremo, uno de los más altos en su propia raza.

Eren advierte la hesitación del rubio, sus cejas a punto de tocarse, los labios en una línea recta. Por mero acto impulsivo toma al rubio del antebrazo arrastrándolo consigo al estacionamiento donde está su precioso Mercedes.

\- Sube.

\- No.

\- ¡Qué subas maldita sea! – Eren no quiso gritarle así, no después de lo sucedido. Alterar a un omega en ese estado era muy delicado, podría perder el producto y…

\- ¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! ¡No quiero que lo tengamos!

\- ¿Qué?

Armin traga saliva pesadamente, intentando alejarse de un amenazante Eren. Sus pasos cortos lo llevan a golpearse la espalda contra el capo del vehículo.

Eren aprovecha su desolación para acorralarlo con su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿No vas a tener a mi hijo? – pregunta remarcando el mí de manera posesiva.

\- No. Si, bueno, no sé. Eren, somos muy jóvenes.

\- Sí, pero éramos conscientes de nuestros actos aquella noche.

El sonrojo de Armin cubre todo su rostro hasta llegar a las orejas. Recordaba ese día en específico, era todo lo que su cerebro reproducía a cámara lenta.

El roce de esos labios ajenos en su cuerpo, la mirada depredadora de Eren sobre él, las salvajes embestidas, el tacto bruto y suave de sus manos.

Pero no podían, él no era nada más que un insignificante omega sin un apellido importante, un chiquillo inocente que había cedido a sus instintos porque eso había sucedido nada más. El instinto hablando por él, la única manera de justificar sus actos de esa noche.

\- Por favor Eren, piénsalo un poco. Tener un hijo, tu familia que va a pensar.

\- Que debo hacerme responsable, por supuesto.

Armin ladea el rostro alejando su mirada de Eren, sus labios y toda su maltrecha dignidad. No, no podía, Eren estaba comprometido y solo pensar en ello le llenaba el estómago de un dolor insoportable.

\- Historia es tu prometida. El aborto es legal sólo si el alfa lo autoriza. – Sus palabras salen atropelladas pero seguras. Eren se aleja de Armin, asqueado. El pequeño lo mira con dolor en sus bonitos ojos de mar.

Eren pensó que Armin sería diferente a todos los omega que había conocido, a esos omega que quisieron hacerse de una noche con él y que no lograron su cometido. Armin lo había atado en muy poco tiempo. Mikasa tenía razón, el rubio era un omega peligroso. De esos que ya no había. Inteligente y sensual a su manera inocente de actuar.

Engatusado cayó en la trampa y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Ilusamente pensó que Armin era su destinado.

\- Ya veo – una sonrisa amarga cruza sus labios. Armin titubea, quiere arrepentirse, decirle que sólo tiene miedo del futuro, que si quiere tenerlo.

Su madre también fue juzgada cuando joven, todos querían que abortara pero ella se negó. Le concedió la vida y lo amó tanto como pudo. Es sólo que el miedo a ser rechazado lo había influido, tal vez si…

\- Está bien, concederé el permiso. Deshazte de él o de ella. Me da igual.

Eren empuja a Armin lejos para poder montarse en el Mercedes. Armin abre los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, del miedo de perder a Eren.

Sus labios se mueven muy tarde cuando lo llama porque Eren ya está demasiado lejos como para escucharlo.


	3. Celo

Cuando Armin quedó al cuidado de su abuelo, no tuvo demasiadas expectativas acerca de su nueva vida. Supuso que como omega, viviría una vida buscando oportunidades para progresar dentro de lo que su raza le permitía, cuidarse de no ser presa de algún alfa hambriento y promiscuo. Cerciorándose de ser el mejor siempre para enorgullecer a August, porque él le había dado un hogar y sustento.

Después conoció a Mikasa, una alfa malhumorada, constantemente metida en problemas e inquieta como todos los alfas. Buscaba emociones fuertes, destacar, y ser ignorada a su vez. Nunca lo consiguió del todo, Mikasa era una Jaeger, llevaba en el apellido la sentencia. No pasaba desapercibida para ningún omega –hombre o mujer-, ni para algunos alfas.

Fue su primera amiga en su nueva vida. Ella lo protegía, lo quería a su modo y era cariñosa como nunca lo fue con nadie. Hablaban de la escuela, de sus gustos musicales, de la comida chatarra, de novelas y series. Hablaban de un mundo alterno donde no existían razas; alfa, omega o beta. Ansiaban una libertad que nunca obtendrían.

Mikasa cumplía un rol dentro de su jerarquía y él tarde o temprano tendría que ceder ante alguien más fuerte.

Armin esperaba que el momento en el que un alfa lo reclamara –porque no creía en los destinados-, al menos pudiese disfrutar de la unión y que no fuese como casi todas las uniones omega-alfa; sexo desenfrenado, la mayoría de las veces violando los derechos y el cuerpo del omega para satisfacer la necesidad urgente de aparearse de un alfa.

Hasta que Eren Jaeger decidió acercarse. Parecía tímido, Armin no lo sabía con exactitud. La primer impresión fue esa: un terrible sonrojo alrededor de sus mejillas y unos ojos iluminados por una emoción que no había visto en otro alfa.

Eren no saludó como solía hacer siempre. Ni mostró esa mirada arrogante que su hermana odiaba, no se comportó como un niño berrinchudo. Simplemente fue Eren Jaeger. Todo él, sin posturas petulantes ni comentarios sarcásticos.

Y Armin pensó que todos los rumores que pululaban a su alrededor sólo eran eso: chismes baratos sin fundamento.

\- Parece divertido, ¿quieres subir? – aquella vez, Eren lo miró a los ojos, pero el brillo en su mirada no era el que habitualmente le regalaba. Era más un destello ansioso, como si quisiera que algo empezara pronto.

Armin no tenía idea de _qué._

\- Oh no, honestamente me dan miedo las alturas y creo que terminaré vomitando. No quiero avergonzarte frente a los demás – dijo él. Eren frunció el ceño, no dijo nada en absoluto. Pero el silencio fue más lapidario de lo que Armin imaginó.

Siguieron su camino en un incómodo mutismo. Armin pensó que tal vez Eren si había querido subirse a alguna atracción del parque temático y que él se lo había impedido porque se negó a subir.

Eren se desesperó demasiado rápido y se detuvo abruptamente provocando que Armin también lo hiciera.

\- Habrá una fiesta el viernes – empezó él, la voz le temblaba. Y Eren Jaeger jamás se mostraba de esa manera frente a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus padres o a Zeke. – Me preguntaba si tú querrías venir. Si no quieres ir no hay problema, la verdad es que –

\- Por supuesto – respondió interrumpiendo su perorata. - ¿Por qué no?

.

.

.

Mikasa lo pasó a recoger en su auto de lujo. Armin tenía que acostumbrarse a la extravagancia que rodeaba a los alfas o terminaría volviéndose loco de tanta pedantería innecesaria.

Su abuelo lo despidió en la entrada de su pequeña casa, pidiéndole que se cuide y otras cosas más que no alcanzó a escuchar porque su amiga parecía ansiosa dentro del auto y no quería hacerle perder más tiempo.

Durante el trayecto Mikasa charlaba sobre su carrera, tareas, amigos y Eren. Lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y Armin se había dado cuenta. Mas no dijo nada.

Mikasa lo conocía, ya tenía un criterio sobre él. Seguro que para todos sus cercanos parecía en extremo raro que un chico omega de su categoría haya causado semejante impresión en un alfa supremo como Eren.

\- Ten cuidado, ¿vale? – señaló Mikasa de repente. Esperando ambos que el semáforo cambiara de color.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó en un tono bajo, nervioso.

\- Con Eren. Ten cuidado. Recuerda que es un alfa y tu un omega. Sus papeles siguen siendo los mismos aunque ustedes insistan en no verlo. Así que si él pierde el control, sé prudente y aléjate. No te permitas caer ni abrirle las piernas.

Aquello molestó al rubio. ¿Qué se creía Mikasa que era él?

Frunció el ceño y se aferró a los bordes de su asiento: - Crees que voy a aprovecharme de él y terminaré enrollándome en su cama. – Afirmó con tono venenoso. Mikasa resopló.

No quiso ofenderlo de esa manera. Estaba en modo maternal y pensó que un consejo sería lo ideal para su amigo rubio ya que no conocía a su hermano menor.

Eren no era un alfa que pudiese controlar su temperamento, estaba siendo entrenado para ello. Perdía los estribos con facilidad y se guiaba por el impulso, aunado a su instinto de alfa supremo, los resultados no eran halagadores.

«Eren es muy joven para aparearse aún. Historia no le atrae, y temo el día que encuentre a un omega que despierte su libido, él pierda el control y lo tome sin pensar en las consecuencias»

Era el peor temor de Grisha. Si Eren consumaba la _unión_ con otro omega que no fuera su prometida, todo se vería perdido para ellos. En primer lugar, Historia Reiss pertenecía a la distinguida familia real de Inglaterra. Las únicas hijas del matrimonio radicaban en Alemania por orden del rey. Historia tenía que conocer a su prometido, aunque no hubiera interés por ninguna de las dos partes.

Esos dos eran todo un caso: Historia delegaba su compromiso a segundo plano. Cuando se encontraba con Eren no era más que para aparentar, caminaban tomados de la mano y se sonreían mimosamente. Luego, cuando nadie los miraba de cerca, la pareja se alejaba lo más que podía, asqueados de pensar que estarían juntos, compartiendo una vida y la cama.

Mikasa tenía conocimiento de que Historia había encontrado a su pareja destinada, pero por situaciones que no llegaba a comprender todavía, la familia Reiss decidió emparejar a su hija menor con el menor de los Jaeger. Armin se sumaba a la ecuación, no era tonta y veía en la mirada cándida de Eren que su amigo omega no sólo era alguien pasajero.

Si, tenía miedo. Eren tenía un compromiso le gustara o no, por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa que pretender que cumplía las ordenes. Armin estaba en su pleno desarrollo sexual, sólo esperaba que esos dos no hicieran algo de lo que después se arrepentirían.

\- No es así. Creo que Eren puede perder el control contigo, nada más.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, somos amigos, no me encuentra atractivo ni nada parecido – dijo Armin ya más tranquilo.

Mikasa sobreprotegía a sus seres queridos al punto de ser hiriente en ocasiones.

\- Ajá – ella prefirió no hacer mención de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El resto del camino ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna. Armin quiso disculparse y decirle a Mikasa que sus miedos eran infundados, mas no pudo hacerlo. Una parte de él, la que dominaba todo su juicio lo mantenía en alerta, algo iba a pasar esa noche. No sabía si era bueno o malo pero cambiaria las cosas de un modo u otro.

.

.

.

Decenas de cuerpos adolescentes se arremolinaban en las áreas comunes, el sonido de la música a todo volumen lo desestabilizaba y el alcohol comenzaba a trabajar en su cuerpo. Eren bailaba, gritaba e invitaba los demás a unírsele.

Entre ellos estaba el omega rubio que había atrapado su atención desde hace un mes y medio.

El chico lucia perdido en el mar de gente, sudoroso gracias a la temperatura elevada y asustado. Una combinación que consiguió sacarle una erección al alfa.

\- ¡Armin, por aquí! – gritó fuertemente subiéndose a la mesa haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Armin apenas escuchó el llamado del alfa, identificó en la escasa luz unos profundos ojos verdes que centelleaban con diversión. Sin pensárselo un poco, el omega se abrió paso entre todo el gentío hasta alcanzar a su amigo que no paraba de cantar, cerveza en mano.

Su cabello largo estaba desparpajado en todas las direcciones posibles, sudaba copiosamente y jadeaba, Armin lo instó a bajarse de la mesa. Eren obedeció enseguida.

\- ¡Eren, creo que quiero… irme ya! – le gritó al oído, Eren borró su sonrisa y le regaló una mirada de reproche.

\- ¡La fiesta apenas comenzó! – contraatacó.

\- ¡Sí! –dijo Armin - ¡Pero estoy cansado y todos están ebrios!

En ese momento, el aroma de Armin se intensificó, un vapor que se extendió por encima de las cabezas de todos los presentes. De un color escarlata que desprendía un deseo lascivo, intenso y llamativo.

Armin se llevó las manos al abdomen contrayéndose de dolor. No podía estarle pasando allí. Justo. Ahora.

\- ¿Ar…min? – Eren no pudo continuar, el aroma de su amigo rubio era demasiado potente, mareándolo.

\- Eren yo…, no me siento… muy bien.

Eren no demoró mucho en llevarse a Armin lejos de la fiesta donde muchos alfas enloquecieron gracias al dulce aroma. No pudo dejarlo a su suerte, porque su celo alfa inmediatamente se activó con las feromonas que expedía el dulce Armin que ignorante de la situación se aferraba al asiento del copiloto y gemía con la voz cargada de lujuria.

\- Eren… ah, por favor… duele.

El alfa apenas mantenía su concentración en la carretera, sus sentidos estaban adormecidos y sólo quería deshacerse del malestar poseyendo el cuerpo del menor.


	4. Deseo

Capítulo 4. "Deseo"

Armin dejó a un lado sus miedos en cuanto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. No había marcha atrás. Lo iba a hacer con Eren. Una parte de sí mismo sabía que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, que sus sentidos omega no fallaban en absoluto y que había creado una unión con ese alfa en poco tiempo.

Si intentaba alearse sería peor para él.

\- Ah… Eren – Armin gimió con demasiada suavidad.

Eren sabía que los omegas primerizos siempre ocultaban sus deseos incontrolables para sonar recatados y sumimos. Se veían obligados a fingir sus orgasmos incluso. Pero no Armin, en él todo salía natural: sus gestos, sus sonrojos. Todo en él era causado por sus manos.

Debido a su descontrol alfa Eren no supo ser amable. No al principio. Porque al llegar a su habitación lo arrojó con violencia al colchón y se apoderó de sus labios como bien pudo.

Pero Armin no merecía ese trato, y a pesar de estar controlado por su instinto, todavía era razonable. Por lo que, en cuanto le fue posible contenerse, le dio a Armin la autoridad para hacerse de sus propias ropas.

El rubio agradeció en esos instantes que Eren fuese un supremo alfa y no un idiota alfa que se dejaba llevar fácilmente. Con sumo cuidado se deshizo de todas sus prendas, Eren apenas podía sostener a su alfa interior que le gritaba con furia hacerse del omega.

«No» se dijo. Él no lastimaría a Armin.

\- Eren… estás sudando mucho – el celo de los alfas a diferencia del de omegas era peor.

Sudaban copiosamente y el corazón se les aceleraba. Los menos cautos sufrían un infarto en el pleno desarrollo sexual. Pocos casos realmente, pero sucedía.

Armin acarició las mejillas morenas cubiertas de gotas cristalinas. La temperatura ascendió y todo su cuerpo quemaba por dentro.

\- Déjame ayudarte – dijo en un susurro quedo. Eren asintió alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de Armin.

El rubio no era un experto en las artes amatorias. Al igual que Eren, su instinto omega se empezaba a desplazar en todo su ser, sin embargo, el sentido común lo guiaba al momento de desnudar al alfa de mirada inquieta.

Las manos de Eren lo ayudaron a desabrochar los pantalones después de haberse deshecho de la camisa, Armin dejó caer la pesada prenda de mezclilla y ahí descubrió el por qué Eren era un alfa supremo.

Un miembro saludable y dispuesto lo recibió con regocijo. Eren gimió de alivio al verse liberado de su propia prisión. Armin abrió la boca sorprendido. _Eso_ no iba a caberle dentro.

\- ¿Asustado? – más que asustado, humillado. Después de todo, Armin no dejaba de ser hombre, la raza no definía su condición masculina.

\- Uhm.

\- Tócalo – pidió Eren todavía con los interiores puestos. El pantalón seguía rozando sus tobillos, empero le era más interesante ver el actuar de Armin.

El omega tragó saliva demasiado avergonzado como para hacer algo.

No iba a tocar esa cosa. Eren se rindió luego de unos minutos de tortuosa espera. Tomó las manos de Armin y las colocó sobre su falo hambriento.

\- Mueve tus manos. – Indicó pacientemente.

Tampoco sabía mucho más lo intuía.

Armin obedeció calladamente, no es que fuese sumiso con el alfa –pese a las condiciones de ambos- simplemente la curiosidad mermó en él.

Y no se sentía mal como lo había imaginado. La piel era suave y caliente, podía palpar el pre semen por encima de la tela del bóxer.

Eren necesitaba descargarse antes de que su dominante alfa interior lo hiciera perder la razón.

\- Hey… Ar- Eren recibió una sorpresa mayúscula.

Armin se dejó caer de rodillas a la altura de su falo henchido en y sin preámbulos bajó los interiores del alfa e introdujo el miembro de Eren en su cavidad bucal. Eren soltó un gruñido animal, el calor de esa boca activó todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Armin no sabía exactamente qué hacer, miró a Eren por debajo de las pestañas apreciando el rostro contraído del alfa, y fue suficiente para ascender sus labios por toda la envergadura.

Eren echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos se posaron en los cabellos rubios del omega tirando de ellos con violencia moderada.

La lengua de Armin acaricia la piel caliente muy despacio, provocativo. Eren muerde su labio inferior rezumando el placer que eso le hace sentir. Con las manos se dedica a tocar los testículos hinchados, nunca antes pensó que el miembro de otro varón le sería muy excitante.

Armin continúa con su tarea mientras sus caricias con la lengua van en aumento, desliza el musculo húmedo por debajo del falo, su nariz roza la carne. Da un lengüetazo sorpresivo al testículo derecho.

Eren chilló en represalia.

\- No te detengas… - gimió con su voz gruesa y cargada de deseo.

Armin obedeció porque le gusta ese Eren que se entrega en sus manos.

Entierra su boca en el testículo derecho: consumiéndolo. Y de paso provocando en el alfa supremo un estertor de aire caliente que había contenido con tanto esfuerzo.

Luego de satisfacer al testículo derecho con succiones y lametones Armin pasó al izquierdo dedicándole la misma atención. Eren no resistió más y se corrió en la boca de Armin.

La respiración agitada del alfa era una clara muestra de los ramalazos de un buen y primer orgasmo. Ayudó a Armin a ponerse de pie. El rubio apenas asimilaba lo que había hecho y a pesar de que en un principio no sintió vergüenza, ahora sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sentía el corazón golpetear con fuerza sus costillas.

\- Eren… - Armin intentó salvaguardarse en el cuello del alfa. Pero Eren lo tomó de las mejillas, acarició la dermis con los pulgares y esbozó una sonrisa abierta.

\- Eres encantador.

La pasión se desbordo en el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron. El alfa interior finalmente rompió la muralla que le impedía deshacer al pequeño omega.

No hubo mayores palabras posteriormente. Porque Eren arrojó al omega a la cama y tan pronto se deshizo de los estorbosos pantalones e interiores que habían quedado varados en sus tobillos se colocó sobre Armin.

Eren repartió besos mezclados con mordidas que trazaban medias lunas en el cuello de Armin. No podía marcarlo aunque lo deseaba. Su instinto lo pedía a gritos pero una parte de su razón lo obligaba a acatar ciertas reglas.

Armin jadeó en respuesta y separó sus piernas recibiendo al alfa.

El jugueteo de caricias terminó en cuanto Armin pidió en un grito de auxilio que aliviara su dolor provocado por el celo. Eren no se contuvo, enfiló su miembro en la entrada virgen del omega, con sumo cuidado –propio de su Eren razonable- se introdujo en Armin.

Armin jadeó de dolor, arqueó la espalda, manoteó violentamente para que Eren lo dejara en paz, empero el alfa no lo hizo.

\- Tranquilízate – pidió Eren con su tono de alfa.

El blondo asintió controlando las emociones revueltas en su estómago. El dolor opacaba cualquier sensación placentera que había llegado a sentir. No podía vislumbrar el momento en el que su tortura finalizara.

Eren comenzó a moverse lentamente. Él también sentía un dolor inmenso gracias a la conexión con ese omega y haberlo desvirgado. Aunque ambos habían perdido la virginidad realmente. Él sonrió satisfecho porque lo estaba haciendo con la persona que él había escogido, no con alguien que su padre hubiera impuesto.

Finalmente Armin se relajó, con ello una parte del dolor se hundió en las oleadas de placer. Atrapó las caderas del alfa con sus largas piernas.

\- Hazlo más… rápido.

La petición sonó absurda en su voz perdida entre los gemidos y balbuceos. Pero aun así Eren logró reconoce el mensaje desesperado.

Las embestidas se tornaron salvajes, violentas, febriles. Sus cuerpos danzaron al ritmo impuesto por ambos, Armin enterró las uñas en la espalda ancha del alfa donde dejó su propia marca.

Durante cinco horas se amaron con tal pasión que los ecos de su delirio fueron escuchados por los vecinos del alfa.


End file.
